The present invention discloses a routing system to facilitate the returning of messages from from mobile handset message recipients utilising or example SMS, EMS or MMS formats on mobile cell phones to message originators utilising electronic text or graphics message transmission devices other than a mobile phones. The following explanation of the invention is given with reference to the popular SMS format but it is not intended that the invention be restricted to such format.
It is currently possible and indeed popular for message originators, “A” parties, to send messages via e-mail to target persons, “B” parties utilising the SMS features of mobile phones. In order that such messages progress through the mobile telephone system and effect a change of format from E-mail to SMS it is necessary that the service provider interpose a “gateway” incorporating us ma-SMS protocol translator between the two systems. These gateways do not have the capability of routing return mess from the “B” party's mobile phone when the return message is initiated merely by utilising the SMS “reply” function of such phone. In order that current gateways correctly match the reply message to the original “A” party message it would be necessary for the “B” party to embed a code in the return message entered into the SMS functions of the mobile phone which code is readable and interpretable by the gateway through which the return message passes. This would be both inconvenient and impracticable.